


Утренний

by fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020 (WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020), АнонЕнот (CatVoinAnia)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatVoinAnia/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%95%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%82
Summary: Больше всего Менма любит утреннего Саске. Когда тот нежится в тепле, льнёт вовсю к его телу и неловко трётся щекой о плечо, будто сам котёнок.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Menma
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020





	Утренний

**Author's Note:**

> Вообще, хоть указан Узумаки Менма, это скорее Намикадзе. Как минимум, не тёмный, что в фильме. Может, после тех событий, может, из сна Тен Тен... Главное, что спокойный и светлый:)  
> И да, ООС картона.

Больше всего Менма любит утреннего Саске. Когда тот нежится в тепле, льнёт вовсю к его телу и неловко трётся щекой о плечо, будто сам котёнок. В эти моменты для Саске никого больше не существует, кроме как "большого одеяла Менмы", на которое можно закинуть ногу, а потом всем видом требовать ласки.  
Чтобы погладил по нежной коже щеке своими пальцами, перешёл к прядям, поправляя их, а после чуть пощекотал самыми кончиками шею, задевая цепочку от кулона с символом Учих. И — поцеловал в лоб, чтобы его высочество наконец соизволило открыть тёмные глаза и сонно посмотреть на него, а после улыбнуться самым нежным образом.  
Иногда Саске просыпается первым. Менме сложно понять, насколько он это любит — все его попытки притвориться спящим раскрываются мгновенно, а так неинтересно. Иногда он обнаруживает, что Саске водит носом по его шее, пока руки отслеживают пульс на груди. Порой его будят поцелуи в пряди — у Саске какая-то нездоровая зависимость от пары пучков волос у самого лица, но Менма никак не может решиться их обрезать. А порой он чувствует сквозь сон мягкие касания по линиям полос на щеках.  
Дневной Саске не такой. Он дарит цветы всем, улыбается, но почти никак не касается его — исключая моментов, когда Менма засыпает за важным свитком. Тогда с его прядями у лица играют пальцами до тех пор, пока он не откроет сонно глаза и не получит в самый нос дурацкую розочку с нелепыми извинениями.  
— Разбудил, котёночек? — и голос всегда бархатный, пока в глазах клубится какая-то тьма. Кажется, Саске не очень любит, когда кто-то видит спящего Менму. Удивительный порой собственник... — Прости, не мог же я позволить никакой прекрасной леди украсть твой поцелуй!..  
Как будто кто-то, кроме Саске, это сможет. Курама моментально его поднимет, если рядом будет кто-то с неугодными им намерениями. Тем более, что и до этого хитрый лис несколько раз будил его, когда Саске находился слишком близко — до того, как их отношения перешли к нынешним.  
Но в остальное время Саске делает вид, что дарить розы девушкам и говорить глупости куда интереснее. В чём-то это даже удобно: можно наблюдать издалека, как у того сверкают глаза в порыве вдохновения, а также, как же тот порой доволен очередным отказом. Всё же Саске не хочет, чтобы девушки к нему относились слишком серьёзно — его сердце принадлежит всем и сразу.  
Вечерний бывает... любопытным. В зависимости от того, как прошел день.  
Если ему не удалось получить столько любви, сколько хотелось, то Саске падает драматически на диван и вздыхает, пока Менма лениво следит за их ужином на сковороде. Такого Саске обычно лучше погладить по волосам, тогда котёнок возвращается в хорошее расположение духа и тянется сам обниматься.  
Если любви оказалось слишком много, то Менма чувствует себя увешанным парой десятков котят: Саске прицепляется к его спине и рассказывает на ухо, немного мешая готовить. Ещё он норовит потереться щекой, цепляться кулоном за футболку — пришлось долго выбирать домашнюю, чтобы не порвать цепочку или же не получить дурацкую дырку около шеи, — а то и вовсе запрыгнуть с ногами. Курама начинает ворчать, что Саске совсем как нализавшийся валерьянки кот и всё из-за каких-то девчонок, пока тот вытаскивает очередной цветок и пытается её вплести в пряди сзади.  
Порой случается, что чужой любви бывает как раз. Тогда Менма оказывается усажен на стул раньше, чем успевает пикнуть, а довольный и энергичный Саске сам что-то готовит и не даёт себе помочь. Готовит, правда, так себе, но хотя бы съедобно. Да и с такими счастливыми глазами напротив — не так уж и невкусно.  
Ночной Саске ещё непредсказуемее, Менме так ни разу и не удалось по утру-дню-вечеру предположить правильную реакцию. То Менма оказывается пойман в цепкие руки прямо в ванной, но Саске просто хочет потереть ему спину и поиграться с волосами. То вроде бы мягко прильнувший к нему и почти уснувший начинает лезть прямо под одежду, а после и вовсе нагло ныряет под футболку с головой. То, пока Менма пытается сосредоточиться на свитке, его в лучшем случае сначала переносят в спальню, а не раздевают прямо на месте. А порой, едва завидев что-то бумажное в руках, фыркают и по-кошачьи ластятся, устраивая голову на коленях и делая зацепки кулоном на штанах, чтобы в другую ночь залезать в получившиеся дырки тонкими пальцами.  
Правда, конец у всего один: Менма уложен в постель, поцелован в прядь и пойман в крепкие объятия, пока голова Саске лежит где-то на груди. И вскоре тот спит, пока Менма немного глупо улыбается и гладит того по волосам, слушая довольное посапывание.  
На самом деле Менма любит всего Саске. Просто утреннего больше всего, ведь искры в тёмных глазах обещают очередной нескучный день.


End file.
